bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Guts "Berserker" Yoshida
Appearance He stands 5'10 and weighs in at 175lbs. Usually wears a ratty looking jogging outfit and carries his deep red gloves with him. Young looking man due to only being 19 in age and always clean shaven despite him being rather down. Jogging jacket has a hood and is colored deep blue and as are the pants. Although the clothes clearly tell that he and them have seen better days and his blue eyes just seem heavy and distant. Only thing that connects him to his old boxing gym is the "water bottle" he carries that reads Punch Out! on the lid. The shoes though were odd compared to the rest of the blue he wore, they are a bright orange and are a Nike make. Although another thing that may make him standout is that his hands are always wrapped. Anyone looking at him in his match get up could tell he took his body very seriously. Well defined muscles especially the ones on his back to help support his hard punches that his body, at times, could barely keep up with. He wore neon orange shorts with neon orange shoes and the same went with his towel and mouthpiece. Personality Angry, bitter and not the person you usually hang around nor bring home to mother. He reeks of booze and seems to dislike everyone. Raunchy with women as well. He tends to be secluded and sneers at just about anything anyone says. Lose to him and you are no more special than the ground you walk on. Defeat him, he doesn't make excuses about his loss and acknowledges he has room to improve. Although what he really dislikes is losing streeks and two years of that would make anyone lose their mind. Although the weakest creatures make him react defensively for their sake. When he was a champion, he would help anyone improve their fighting because he enjoyed seeing the weak improve. His state of mind now though would make anyone think he hated such things and he likes it that way. He believes himself to be powerless and unworthy of any happiness in life. Now he enjoys the bottle and if he would find an endless supply, he would happily drown in it. Likes Alcohol and lots of it, fighting, punching anything, stories involving fights, sushi and bunnies. Fighting other in fighters. Improving other people's punches. Dislikes Dry parties,.Snakes, weaklings, over confidence, dirty tactics and clinching. Excuses and lack of confidence in others. History Son of an American man and a Japanese woman, who abandoned him at birth. The man left to go back to the states and the child was seen as a disgrace to the asian girls family. The nifgt of him being conceived the girl appeared to be raped and the man was never found. So they abandoned him on the doorstep of a church in town. He stayed with them until about 14 but he was quite the trouble maker. Short tempered and always looking to prove he was right with his fists. Although he never won any of those fights and one day he found a boxing gym. The first day he witnessed everyone sparring, he knew this was for him and from that moment on poured his blood, sweat and tears into training himself. His old trainer let him stay with him because he was a kid who he thought he could mold a champion out of.Three years in the ring he was a force to be reckoned with and there were no hard punchers like him. In the ring he seemed filled with rage, spirit and determination. He loved the sport and every detail about it but after winning the rookie championship and the lightweight division belt….his luck went down the drain and he lost the belt. All his punches during those last two years seemed “off”. They had the right form and even the spirit to back them but his opponents seemed to shake them off too easily. This was strange and his trainers could not figure it out at all. Two years he struggled and for two years he lost all his matches. So, he left the pro scene and tried to live a normal life. Job to job he wandered and was quickly fired because his temper would always get the best of him. So, he took to drinking to ease the pain, tossed his championship gloves and . He was no longer a blood thirsty champion, just a bitter young adult and took his fighting and frustrations to the streets and for another year he spent his time in back alley fights where there were no rules or refs just painful nights and blood shed. He wore his old boxing gloves and took the only other item he owned, his cross necklace. These old gloves felt really good to him and reminded him of his champion days. His fullbring only recently reactivated but in a devastating way. He was in a street fight with one local toughest alley fighters in the tokyo gang community. The match was bloody and filled with cheap shots that no righteous boxer would ever use. Elbows and trips were common against Steve but even in his blood lust and very rage filled fighting style, he would never resort to such means. He never needed cheap tricks and this day... He met with a terrible fate. As the fight was winding down and he was going to lose, he let loose an that felt Flawless punch to the man's abdomen but the after effect was unexpected. Steve ruptured his opponent’s internal organs and everyone could the shockwaves coming off of his fist. He smiled with glee something no one was doing at that time. He turned to face the would be gang members as they all scattered because the cops were called. He ran and ran and for a few weeks he kept running until the night...he squatted at the manor. Well, in their shed because it was raining and he really hates the rain. Powers and Abilities Fullbring: Burdened Hands The loss, despair and rage he has suffered in his life is echoed in his fists and channeled from his cross he bears on his wrist. Ability 1 Rearing back his right shoulder, driving his fist low with the ground, he muscles all his force behind this guard breaking, bone shattering uppercut! This was his finishing blow which he would end matches with and instantly afterwards strike a “Guts Pose”. Now this move has enough impact to smash boulders, steel and the fist appears to have the face of an Oni coming to devour his target. Ability 2 Rage filled fists attack at high speeds causing red shockwaves in their wake to pulverize anything and anyone in his wake. Ability 3 Similar to a corkscrew punch but the as it rips through the air his first glows like a meteor buring in the atmosphere and upon impact shockwaves exit from the persons body and leaves the reciever feeling broken and battered due to the wrath of Guts being echoed through his fists. Last man who took this blow is now dead and made him a criminal. Good thing you aren't human, huh? Manipulations Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution